Doctor Who and the Very Bad Guy
by StLouisRibs7734
Summary: September, 1913. Central Europe is on the verve of War. In the distant future, The Doctor must face a trial for his life. In the late 20th Century, an elderly man in America prepares a firearm - he is going to kill The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who was walkinghome form school and he went into the tardis and went to the stone age

He lolled and then exploded and suddenly he was david teanate again

Oh lol im david tennete much better than the dork in te stupid faec lol

Suiddenly he found himself with carlton

Oh hai carlton he said and carlton said hi back and they went on ltos of adventurs until uncle phil couldn't find catlon so he came after him with a knife and suddenly doctor who had to take on uncle phil who was the bad bad guy

Dunna nan a nunna na na nanana ananndasdnanananannaannana annnanananannananaann doo dweeeeeeeeeee dweee dweeeeee dwee dwa do wee dwee dwa dwee dwee dwa dooo

Doctor who and the very bad guy

By rsueel t davis and stephen moffet


	2. Chapter 2

doctor who was talking to clarton who had a silly accent and said lol carlton you are the best we should dance and then the y hd a dance party to the tune of the theme from titanic (lol I forgot what its called)

suddenly the tardis broke apart and uncle phil burst in

uncle phil water you doing hear carlton asked quietly

im here to murder this guy

and then he shot him but the doctor laughed and shot uncle phil back using his sonic revolver and uncle phil started bleeding to death and carlton was really mad

oh this ins not good carlton said save him doctor

no the doctor said and then he threw uncle phil into th eitme space vortex

now that it is over I can die and the doctor then turns into a bunch of orange befoar becoming river song

I knu it carlton said and then the bell thing you kno the thing that's like bong when ever there's trouble and rvver turned around to see the master who was also regenerating but then he became teh first ever doctor devid tennatn!

To b e cpmtined


	3. Chapter 3

no how are you dviad teenane? river who asked

bwahaha i am the master i am actually the very bad man bwhahaha

oh no

then the pope showed up and stabbed david tennatn and he regenerated into matt smithe and mat smith was like lolz and the pope then regenerated into river song!

i knew it! the doctor said andthen suddenly the tardis exploded!

doctor who awoke in the vatican ad the pope was there

ahaha river song i have you noqw and then the pope died because mat smith stabbe him with a sonic knife. wait if that isn't river song that means and then he looks down at his hands and hteyre all orangey like on fire and then he reaganrates

im river song he says shockedly

2 B CONTINUIT


	4. Chapter 4

the doctor river then cried

im so ugly bacause i no longer dediv tenant! matt smith river said and then grabbed their sonic shovel

waaaaaaaah she cried

and then he impaed himself

oh my awgd im regeneratioon! doctor who tehn suddenly turned into a bunch of lights and then he finished

it's over i think and he walked over to the mirror oh my god he said im david tennate again! the pope then got up

the master i knew it was you! david teenate said agan

im not the master im the pope

then why are you regenerating doctor who pointed out

oh my god you are right and then he turned into the master

i knew it the pope was actually the master butt in a magic wathc! doctor who then beat up the master and went back to the tarids

that's the end of that chapter the doctor said

oh no it isn't doctor who said from behind his armcahri

what df you meen? weiht im doctor who! you are an fake im going to kill you and so the doctor took out his sonic machine gun and shot him no wait im you from the future

the doctor grabbed himself in dying arms help me he said go to world war i he said and kill all the hungarians and thent he doctor died

the doctor then decided he should do what future him said and went to world war i to kill all the hungarians but first he had a zinger

hey amy he said

i sure am hungary

amy laughed

TO CONTINUE SOON!


End file.
